Bechloe Begins
by Jadie McFag
Summary: After meeting at the Activities Fair, Beca starts to develop feelings for Chloe but finds it hard to accept them. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Titanium Shower

**Author's Notes: This is my first ever fic, and I haven't written a proper story in about three years, so please don't judge me too harshly.**

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Pitch Perfect or it's characters and I had nothing to do with it's production. Please don't sue me, I wouldn't survive jail without WiFi and I'm too poor to pay you. No copyright infringement intended.**_

* * *

Her brown hair sat up in a bun as the water rushed from the shower head onto her outstretched hand. Just as she was about to step under the flow of warm water, Beca was startled by someone bursting into her and shower asking how high her belt goes. As she tried to cover her naked body, she turned to see that it was the enthusiastic redhead from the Activities Fair from a few weeks earlier. Normally if anything like this had happened, Beca would have been very loud and insistent that the person left but there was something about the other girl that intrigued her- even if she was feeling self-conscious of her body because of her lack of clothes.

This beautiful woman in front of her, Beca remembered, was named Chloe. Although she found herself drawn to the girl, she really wished that the scene wasn't taking place in her shower and that it didn't require her to sing. What spurred her on was Chloe telling her the song Titanium (which Beca had been singing when the redhead burst in on her) was her lady jam. Beca couldn't help but feel slightly excited at the possibility of making the beauty in front of her aroused. '_What the hell_,' Beca thought to herself '_why do I want to turn Chloe on? That'll just be awkward, especially since we're both straight.'_

Beca decided to sing the chorus of the song and Chloe harmonised with her perfectly, but she barely noticed. She was too distracted thinking about the possibility of what the song was doing to the girl in front of her. She couldn't help but wonder if it was building for her the way she said it usually does. '_Stop it Beca, this is weird, even for you.'_

When they finished singing, Beca couldn't help but quickly glance down the redhead's long, slender body, hoping it would go unnoticed- which it didn't. She quickly looked upwards as Chloe smirked and announced "Yeah, I'm pretty confident with all this" as she gestured across her chest and stomach.

Thankfully, after Beca's attempted reply, Chloe became distracted from the ogling when the boy from her original shower stall walked in and told Beca she had a lovely voice. After a few seconds, Chloe realised she'd forgotten what she'd been doing in the bathroom in the first place and quickly followed him back in the direction they came from.

'_Holy shit, Beca. What is wrong with you? Pull yourself together, girl." _She thought to herself before continuing her shower by herself, admittedly, a lot more quietly than before.

* * *

As much as Beca tried, there was no denying that she'd been attracted to the redhead in her shower earlier that day. By bed time, though, she'd decided to brush it off because Chloe had a body that most women dreamt of- long, toned legs, with abs just barely noticeable protruding from her stomach and an ass to kill for. _Of course Beca had been attracted to Chloe, who wouldn't be? She had the perfect look. She'd simply just been jealous of her body, right?_

Although Beca had brushed it off as jealousy, she still couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about the shower encounter and what it meant for her. Would she actually audition for the Barden Bella's? It all seemed pretty lame to Beca- and she'd already managed to get Chloe's co-captain Aubrey majorly offside by saying so. But her dad had been pressuring her to do something while at college so that he could see she was making an effort and maybe joining a group of acapella nerds might convince him that as much as he pushed her towards other things, moving to LA to pay her due's was her best option.

* * *

She couldn't decide until the last minute whether she was going to try out or not. Although she aspired to produce and create music, Beca found herself extremely shy in front of smaller crowds where she couldn't have her mixing equipment and headphones. Just as auditions were wrapping up, Chloe saw Beca lingering near the stage door.

"Oh wait!" Chloe called out a little too eagerly, "There's one more."

Beca considered running back out the door when the redhead called attention to her, but decided not to when she received some gentle encouragement from Chloe. Her hands trembled as she walked, but she tried to hide it from the audience that was now intently watching her. She hadn't known that they were supposed to prepare 'Since You Been Gone'. Normally the co-captains wouldn't be happy with someone coming in unprepared, but Chloe knew Beca could sing and that she was still probably trying to decide whether she really wanted to audition so she calmly let it go and told her to sing any song she wished.

Chloe had never been so impressed by an audition before- it was unique but in a good way. Before she and Aubrey had the chance to mull over who they were going to invite to join the Bella's, Chloe knew that Beca would be let in- even Aubrey's distaste for the brunette's 'alternative' look and attitude wouldn't blind her from seeing how talented she was.

* * *

Beca felt her anxiety levels creeping up over the next few days. She couldn't help but worry that she'd get accepted into the Bella's and regret it for the rest of the year. There was no way she could stand Aubrey's superior attitude and the way Chloe didn't seem to know what personal space was. Although Chloe's habit of standing too close didn't really bother Beca, she knew it should, so she reacted to it as is it was a problem for her. She didn't understand why it felt okay for the ginger to be in her personal space, but she wasn't going to let others think it was okay- she didn't want anyone else trying to do the same.

It was the night before the future Bella's were informed of their acceptance into the acapella group and Beca, once again, couldn't fall asleep. Her room-mate Kimmy Jin finally snapped at the way she was tossing and turning, so Beca decided to go for a walk around campus, hoping the cool breeze would help clear her mind.

After walking for ten minutes, Beca started to hear two small voices coming from around the corner of a nearby building. As much as she despised eavesdropping, she couldn't help but feel curious as to why people were out and about so late. She crept a little closer and heard Chloe's familiar voice talking to a boy. When she peered around the corner, she realised that it was the boy from the shower. Beca's first thought was to walk away, assuming that they were about to have some adult themed fun, but halted when she heard two quiet sniffles from the redhead.

Ensuing a short internal debate, Beca decides she should check that everything is alright. The last thing she wanted was to hear on the news that something had happened to the girl and she could have stopped it. She doubted that was the case, but you just never know.

"Hey guys," she said cautiously while walking towards them, "everything okay?"

"Just fine." The male said, almost sounding normal, but Beca noticed a slight tinge of venom in his voice. Probably a good thing she decided to check on them, she decided.

"What about you, Chloe? I thought I heard you crying." The tall, dark haired boy shot the redhead an angry glare.

"I, uhh, I'm fine. It's okay," quickly chucking on a 'thanks' at the end.

"How about I walk you back to your dorm? It's getting a bit late now and you don't know who could be lurking around at this time" Beca said, trying to think of any excuse to get her away from the angry boy nearby.

"IS THIS THE GIRL YOU'RE LEAVING ME FOR, CHLOE? HUH? IS IT?" The boy yelled, turning just enough for Beca to see the badge on his shirt that said 'Tom'.

"No, Tom, please don't do anything stupid. There is nobody else, I just can't keep lying to myself any more- I... 'I'm attracted to women. I can't keep lying to you either. I'm so sorry for leading you on but I was so confused, I thought if anyone could make me love men it would be you" Chloe stuttered out in tears. Tom's expression softened a little as he took in what she'd said.

"Fine. But don't parade this around. I can't have people thinking it's my fault you've turned into a lesbian" he said bitterly before walking off into the dark.

The silence was long and awkward between the two girls. '_A lesbian?' _Beca thought. Then an even more intimidating thought crossed her mind- _'what if she has a crush on me?'. _Chloe realised that Beca was struggling to comprehend the situation, so she tried to casually reassure her that she didn't have any attraction towards her and that she wasn't going to pursue her. Beca had thought that's what she'd want to hear, but somehow found herself feeling slightly disappointed.

"Here," she finally said, "I'll walk you back to your room. You've had a rough night."

And after that, Chloe and Beca walked to her on-campus-townhouse in thoughtful silence.

* * *

**I don't really have any idea where this story is going yet, but it will be mostly based around Beca and Chloe.**


	2. Comfort

Aubrey woke to Chloe's puppy Maxia running to the front door barking at 2am. The little dog only ever barked when someone came close to the house, and since she hadn't known Chloe had gone out, she assumed someone was trying to get in. Grabbing the umbrella behind her door, Aubrey crept down the stairs to catch the intruder just as the door opened and two shadowed figures stepped in. Luckily for Beca, Aubrey's aim was fairly useless and the makeshift weapon hit inches above her small frame.

"What the fuck, Aubrey!" Chloe shouted at her friend, who was still trying to find a way to get away from her 'intruders'.  
"C-Chloe? Is that you?" She stuttered back.  
"I think you're losing it Bree, of course it's me"

The lights were flicked on and Aubrey could finally see Chloe and Beca. She was unimpressed to see Beca, to say the least, but she decided not to pursue it since she'd nearly taken her head off when she walked through the door.

The girls made their way to the lounge, where Maxia had curled up once she realised it was just Chloe at the front door. It was obvious that Aubrey was unhappy with Beca's presence, and that made her restless and uncomfortable. She wriggled in her chair for a few minutes while listening to the two girls next to her chatting away and then decided it was time to leave- but just as she got up to say goodbye, Chloe grabbed her hand.

"Hey, since you walked me back here, why don't you stay the night? I mean, I wouldn't want you to go back out there in the dark, you know, like you said before, you never know who's lurking out there" Chloe reasoned with Beca, sensing she would say no if she didn't give a reason. By using Beca's own words, it was hard for the brunette to deny the request without coming across as hypocritical. Of course, both girls had known it was just an excuse to walk her home, but it would be far too awkward for her to point out.

Reluctantly, Beca agreed to stay the night.

After what felt like hours to Beca, Aubrey and Chloe finished talking and decided it was bed time. Chloe lingered around downstairs for a few minutes after the blonde had retreated to her own room.

"So, are you coming up?" The redhead asked Beca excitedly.

"Oh, I thought I'd just be sleeping on the couch," She said slowly, before quickly adding "I don't mind, it's really comfy."

Chloe could sense Beca's panic at the idea of sharing a room with her and decided to find out why.

"Is it because I'm attracted to girls, Beca?" She asked, barely above a whisper.

"W-what?" Beca panicked, suddenly realising how obvious she'd been.

"Honestly, Bec, you think because I'm into girls that I'm going to try and hit on you?" Chloe started, beginning to get upset at the thought of her being judged for something so unimportant.

"No, Chlo, please don't get upset. It's not like that, really."

"Oh yeah? Well then how is it, Beca?" Chloe retorted. It took a few seconds before Beca responded.

"I dunno, Chloe, okay? I'm not someone who's ever enjoyed sharing a bed with someone or had fun on sleepovers. I was always the kid at the slumber party who called their parents to go home." Beca said. It was a half-truth. Beca had never enjoyed sleepovers, but she was also hesitant because of what she found out about Chloe earlier. Well not so much what she found out about Chloe, it was more the feeling that accompanied the news- _hope. _

"Becs, we don't have to share a bed, okay? I'll set up on the floor and you can have my bed." Beca argued that she wasn't going to take the redhead's bed away from her but eventually said she would.

When Chloe went into her en-suite to brush her teeth, Beca quickly stole her spot on the floor so that the redhead would have to take her own bed. Chloe came back to find Beca seemingly asleep in her sleeping bag. She found it oddly adorable.

Assuming it was too late to argue the sleeping arrangements with Beca, Chloe climbed into bed and got comfortable. The redhead tossed and turned, unable to stop her mind from racing. She couldn't believe she'd come out to two people in one night- the only other person besides them who knew was Aubrey. She started to cry, thinking about how angry Tom had been and how reluctant Beca was to be near her.

Beca lay in the sleeping bag, hearing Chloe quietly sniffle in her bed. She'd been convincing in making her think she was asleep, but now she felt very bad about the trick. Chloe accidentally let out a sob and Beca decided she should stop pretending to be asleep and do something to help the girl a few feet away from her.

After a few seconds of gaining the courage, Beca got out of the beanbag and swiftly slid into the king size bed sitting in the corner of Chloe's room.

"What are you doing? Was it too cold down there or something?" Chloe asked, trying to hide that she'd been crying.

Beca, unsure of what to say or how to properly comfort Chloe just told her to 'shut up' while wriggling closer and putting her arms around the girl in a tight hug. Beca wasn't someone who liked much physical contact, but decided to stay wrapped around the taller woman because she seemed to be calming down. Besides, she kind of liked how soft and warm Chloe felt against her.

Aubrey walked in to Chloe's room in the morning to ask where Beca had gone, when she saw the two spooning. Not only that, but Beca was the BIG spoon, meaning she'd voluntarily clung to Chloe. She decided she'd ask Chloe about it later instead of saying something to both of them, but as she tried to sneak out of the room, Chloe stirred and moved a little to hear where the shuffling sound had come from- waking Beca in the process.

Beca flung back away from Chloe, recoiling her arms, receiving questioning glares from both Chloe and Aubrey.

"Ahh, it's not what it looks like. I was just trying to comfort her" Beca stammered out awkwardly.

"Right." Aubrey replied, smirking before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Chloe asked, looking a little hurt at the sudden rejection from Beca.

"Nothing. Really. But I've gotta go. I have class. See ya!" Beca half-yelled while leaving the room before the redhead had a chance to argue.


	3. Jiggle Juice

**Just for future reference, I'm going to be using 18 as the legal drinking age so I don't have to try and come up with ways they all get alcohol (I live in Australia and the legal drinking age is 18 here). Sorry about that!**

* * *

Beca knew she fucked up by running away, especially without a legitimate excuse. Everyone knew she barely ever turned up to class. She never meant to offend Chloe; she just didn't know what to do. Cuddling, comforting and talking weren't things she liked to do with most people and it was alarming to her that someone she barely knew made her feel comfortable with two out of the three.

Now, Beca wasn't usually mean or rude, she just hid behind sarcasm and tried to stay away from people. It wasn't because she didn't like people necessarily; touchy-feely moments and expressing emotions weren't things Beca was used to. Beca just preferred her personal space and a bit of privacy, even with her close friends.

Throughout the day, Beca started to feel more and more guilty and she decided that she had to apologise to Chloe for running off so abruptly. But what Beca had forgotten was that it was the day the new Barden Bella's were announced.

As Beca searched around campus, someone came up behind her and put a small sack over her head and held her arms behind her back. Although most people thought Beca would be able to fight off an attacker, she was quite small and petite and didn't stand a chance against most. At first she was alarmed and tried to thrash around in her captor's arms, but when she heard laughing surrounding her and a smell of perfume she faintly recognised, she assumed it was just someone pulling a prank, so she cooperated to get it over and done with.

After five minutes of walking, the person holding Beca stopped and whispered in her ear "Usually we put the sack over people's heads just before we get here and we tell them who we are, but you ran out on my best friend this morning with barely a word of reason, so I figured you could do the walk across campus blind"

And that was when Beca remembered what today was- _Initiation Day._

* * *

She could suddenly smell Chloe's familiar scent in front of her and then the sack was pulled off her head to reveal her hair flying in all directions. As she looked around, she saw candles surrounding the group of girls who would now be joining her in the Bella's. After some weird drinking ritual and pledge, the new Bella's were taken to the Initiation Night Party.

Before Beca and Fat Amy could even have a short conversation, Jesse, a boy that had been pining for her since her first day of college, came bounding over calling out "BECAAW". Beca couldn't help but roll her eyes at him, he was clearly wasted and she figured he was probably going to hit on her. Within thirty seconds, she'd been proven right and Jesse was busy telling her how they were going to get married and have aca-children.

Beca took it in her stride though, and joked around with him. She knew he was a nice guy, a little too persistent, but overall he was fairly harmless and funny. She needed to make some friends and he seemed like a pretty good choice- assuming he would stop trying to get her to date him, that is.

Jesse went away to get Beca a drink when Chloe ran over and grabbed her hands, and leaning in so close together that Beca could feel Chloe's breath tickling the tiny hairs above her top lip. The scent of vodka poured into Beca's nose with every word Chloe spoke.

"I think that we're gonna be really fast friends" Chloe slurred out, millimetres from Beca's face.

Before she even realised what she was doing, Beca shot back "Yeah, well you saw me naked, so…" and winked.

"Okay, I'm gonna go get a drink," Chloe said excitedly "This ginger needs her jiggle juice!" Before Beca could say anything, the redhead swayed away, purposely shaking her ass before winking and slapping it.

Beca felt an overwhelming urge to follow the woman, but decided against it because she didn't want to encourage whatever was creating these strange feelings in the first place. For a while she managed to be distracted by Jesse and his drunk antics, but when he yelled out "WE ARE THE KINGS OF CAMPUS!", Beca looked around to make sure nobody was paying attention to them, and she saw Chloe making out with some random guy a few metres away. Her stomach felt very hot and her face became flushed. Suddenly Beca wasn't enjoying herself as much as she first was.

* * *

As the night wound down, the party dissipated. Beca was about to leave when she saw a very drunk Chloe being led away by a sober Tom and one of his friends. Both were making sexual comments about the redhead and Beca knew she couldn't let them take her home.

She ran over and grabbed Chloe, who half jumped and half fell into her arms. The ginger was very happy to see her friend.

"Beca! It's been like a whole hour since I saw you!" Chloe whined into Beca's neck.

Beca grabbed onto her arms and started leading her away, while the Tom and his friend glared at her. She wasn't sure what she was going to do after she dropped the redhead at home, but she figured she'd find out.

The brunette half dragged the older woman up the stairs and into her bedroom before tucking her into bed. Just as she was about to leave and head back to her dorm room, Chloe grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the bed with all her strength. Beca wasn't expecting it and their faces ended up centimetres away from each other. She couldn't help but glance down at Chloe's luscious lips. The ginger noticed and smirked as she leaned into a kiss- but Beca pulled back right before their lips could make contact.

"You're drunk, Chlo" Beca whispered, it was the only explanation she offered to the sad looking girl in front of her.

"Yeah but you're prettyyy…" Chloe trailed off before falling asleep leaning on the brunette. There was no way Beca could get up without waking the drunken girl in her lap, so she decided she'd have to stay for the night.

Unlike usual, Beca found it very easy to fall asleep. She wasn't sure if it was because there was someone else with her and it made her feel more secure, or if it was because the person was Chloe. For her sake, she was hoping it was the first option.

Chloe woke up first, but decided not to move in case she woke the brunette underneath her. She lay there quietly listening to Beca's heartbeat when Beca stirred. Before Chloe could react, Beca snuggled in closer to her and went back to sleep. The redhead wasn't sure whether it meant anything, but she sure wasn't complaining.


	4. Treble-Boned

**Author's Note: Thank you everyone who's reading this and reviewing! I only made my account this morning and apparently I have to wait 24 hours until I can reply, so I'm not ignoring you guys and I really appreciate it! Sorry if this fic isn't as great as some of the other ones out there, I'm still not really sure what I'm doing yet but if you have any suggestions/advice or anything like that feel free to let me know! Thanks again :)**

* * *

Eventually Chloe decided that she should wake the brunette. She slowly sat up with a yawn and looked around her room. Beca started to stir beneath the redhead's movements. Chloe got up quickly and walked across her room, while Beca was still half asleep, deciding it would be best not to still be on her when she finally opened her eyes.

As Beca started to wake, she peered up across the room to see Chloe bending over in her underwear, looking through her drawers. The redhead's long, smooth legs almost went unnoticed by Beca, since she had the perfect view of Chloe's ass being hugged tightly by a thin layer of lace.

Chloe could see out of the corner of her eye that the brunette was watching her rifle through the chest of drawers, so she decided to drag it out a little longer than necessary and even reaching down to the lowest of them without bending her knees, leaving Beca with a view simply of her toned ass and legs.

Beca's face shone red when the redhead suddenly spun around and winked at her with a smirk. Beca was speechless. _Had she really just gotten caught staring at another girls ass? Shit, Beca needed to get a grip._

Without any hesitation, Chloe took off her shirt, leaving her standing in front of Beca just in her bra and panties.

"I'm going to go have a shower. You won't have time to go back to your dorm to get changed before we have to go to rehearsals, so you can just pick something out of my clothes if you want. I still have some stuff from a few years ago, they might fit you a bit better than the newer stuff" Chloe said before leaving the room with a smile.

When Chloe came back out of the shower, she found Beca looking at her black star necklace on her bedside table.

"Are you ready to go?" She smiled in Beca's direction.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Do you mind if I borrow this, though?" Beca said holding up a light shirt.

"Yeah, of course. Do you want to wear that necklace, too?" She replied happily.

* * *

The first rehearsal was far from what Beca had expected. When she'd imagined what it'd be like, she thought it would be all of them standing around singing together- not a long, gruelling session that involved Aubrey's rants about the Treble's, making ridiculous noises together, running up and down stairs- or "horizontal running" in Fat Amy's case, learning dance moves with Chloe, walking and dancing in heels and of course, lots of unfair judgements from Aubrey.

As much as Aubrey got on Beca's nerves, she couldn't help but be happy that she joined the Bella's. Sure, it wasn't her first choice for clubs on campus, but most of the girls were really nice and they seemed like a good group to become friends with. Although Beca gave off the impression that she was happy being alone, she did miss having people to hang out with and talk to. She was pretty sure she could become close with these girls- maybe even Aubrey- so she was willing to go through with the lame acapella rehearsals.

After Aubrey finally finished chastising Beca for her earrings, apparent bad attitude and socialising with Jesse- a Treble, she was able to leave. When Beca got outside of the auditorium, she saw that Fat Amy had been waiting for her.

"I still can't believe she said the word 'penetrate'" Was all Amy had to say about the rehearsal.

"I can't believe she's such a bitch to everyone" Beca half yelled, although she was smiling. She wasn't _that _angry at Aubrey. Yeah, she was over the top bossy, but she could tell there was more to it than just being bitchy.

"We should all get together and drink, I want to forget about my boyfriends for a while" said Amy. Beca couldn't help but laugh along with the Australian. Somehow she just knew she was being serious.

"Sure, but maybe we shouldn't invite everyone just yet. I think Aubrey would have a heart attack if she knew we weren't concentrating solely on that party we're supposed to be singing at" Beca rolled her eyes as she spoke.

The two heard footsteps coming up quickly behind them and they turned to see a very enthusiastic Chloe running after them. The ginger squeezed in between them and locked arms with the two. Chloe had a habit of getting into people's personal space without testing the waters first. Both Beca and Amy just laughed at the excited girl between them and let her join them. As strange as it was that she felt the need to touch them, they didn't really mind all that much.

Fat Amy told Beca they'd meet up later that night and said she had to go buy some things first, then she quickly ran off while winking repeatedly at the brunette. Beca was fairly sure she was trying to subtly tell her she was going to the Bottle-O to get some alcohol. Fat Amy was not good at subtlety.

"What was that all about?" Chloe laughed, Beca joining in.

"I'm not 100% sure" Beca replied, shaking her head while still laughing.

"So, I've gotta go away for a few days to see my parents but I wanted to give you my number first so we can still talk while I'm gone," the redhead said, while taking Beca's phone out of her pocket and putting in her number and calling it, "There we go. Now we both have each other's number somewhere in our phones".

Beca couldn't help but giggle at how cute the ginger was when she was excited- which was just about always.

"I have to go now, but you can text me," She said before letting go of Beca's arm and starting to move away "and I expect you to text me!"

* * *

Beca got back to her dorm for the first time in two days and was greeted by a very unhappy group of people studying with Kimmy Jin.

"The white girl is back" she said, rolling her eyes.

Beca knew they were going to make rude comments about her all afternoon if she just sat there, so she grabbed her towel and some clean clothes before heading over to the showers. As she was getting undressed, her phone vibrated. It was from a number she didn't recognise.

**Hey! You're supposed to text me, remember? Chloe x  
**  
_'I should have known!' _Beca thought. Of course it was the redhead.

**Beca: Hey, I didn't forget. I was going to.  
Chloe: Haha okay Becs, whatever you say. What are you up to? x  
Beca: About to get into the shower, you?  
Chloe: Aww, did you tell me that in hopes that I'd come and join you? ;) I'm just packing to go to my 'rents place x  
Beca: Yeah, Chloe, that's definitely it. Nah, Kimmy Jin was being a bitch.**

Beca could feel herself getting flustered talking to the redhead, so she decided to stop texting and have her shower- admittedly, a little colder than usual.

* * *

"Beca!" Fat Amy yelled when she saw the brunette walking towards her.

Fat Amy had gone out and bought some Jack Daniels and Southern Comfort for their little get together. The two sat around and listened to music in the Australian's dorm room. Beca was surprised to see that Fat Amy had DJ equipment and asked if she could have a play with it.

Apparently in the few weeks she'd known the Bella's, Fat Amy was the only one she'd told about her own mixes and aspirations for LA. Beca and Fat Amy made a mix of Katy Perry's 'Last Friday Night' and Rihanna's 'We Found Love' and listened to it on repeat for about an hour while drinking.

"So I heard that Chloe left Tom for you" Fat Amy suddenly said while still attempting to twerk.

"You… you what?" Beca stopped dancing and stood shocked.

"Well, that's what Tom told Bumper. But I knew if you were munching that rug you would tell me, so I pushed Bumper into the pool for spreading rumours. Also because I just felt like pushing him into the pool. Actually, maybe that was the only reason." Amy trailed off thinking of Bumper.

"That's just fucking great! I can't believe this" Beca shouted angrily at nobody.

Fat Amy noticed just how angry the brunette was at being accused of stealing Tom's girlfriend.

"Sooo… I guess that means that's the end of this piss up" she said before beginning to clean up the empty bottles of alcohol and half eaten snacks.


	5. Truth Or Dare

Chloe felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket as she was in her dad's car heading away from the airport. When she saw the message, she panicked.

**Beca: We have a problem.**  
**Chloe: Why, what's wrong? :( x**  
**Beca: Your ex is going around telling people I convinced you to become a lesbian and I stole you from him.**  
**Chloe: Oh honey, I'm so, so sorry that he's dragging you into this. I'll talk to him and make him clear it all up. You're not even into girls, I'll make sure everyone finds out it was a stupid rumour and that you like guys x**  
**Beca: Sorry, I'm not angry at you. I know it's not your fault.**  
**Chloe: It's okay to be mad, it is kind of my fault for dumping that news on him when I broke up with him. I'm sorry x**

Although Beca didn't think it was Chloe's fault that Tom was being such a dick, she didn't reply back to Chloe. She needed to go to bed and just forget about everything for a while.

* * *

After two days of not talking to Chloe, Beca decided she should message her and let her know that they're fine- because knowing Chloe, she'd be worried their friendship was over.

**Beca: I'm sick of working at the station and only seeing Jesse and Luke, when will you be back?**

It didn't take more than 30 seconds for Beca's phone to vibrate with a reply from the redhead.

**Chloe: Not tomorrow but the next day! The day before we have to perform :D x**

**Beca: Oh, well, want to hang out the day after we crucify some old 'classics'? I have the day off.**

**Chloe: Yes! Definitely! What do you want to do? X**

**Beca: Not sure yet, I'll let you know soon :)**

* * *

Beca couldn't help but feel excited the day before they were set to perform. Chloe was flying back in an hour and she gets to see her tomorrow _and_ the next day. She knew she was a little more excited than she should be about seeing her friend, but once again decided to ignore it and just be happy about what was to come over the next few days.

Chloe saw Beca and Fat Amy from a distance and ran up and covered the brunette's eyes from behind, nodding towards Fat Amy so that she'd say "Guess who!"

"Chloe, I know it's you. I could smell your perfume five metres before you even got to me" Beca laughed as she turned to see Chloe pout. _Those soft looking lips were so enticing._

Beca pulled herself out of wherever her crazy thoughts were going and walked with the others to go and perform for the party. The three songs they managed to sing before being sent packing were fairly awful. Although they all had great voices, they were having trouble harmonizing with one another, probably because each person was opting to try and make their performance better than the rest. Well, everyone except for Chloe; whose performance was weaker than usual.

"Chloe, your voice didn't sound Aguilerian at all!" Aubrey accused loudly, "Chloe, for serious, what is wrong with you?"

"I have nodes" Chloe replied, announcing it to the entire group of Bella's.

* * *

**Beca: Sorry to hear about your nodes. That must really suck.  
Chloe: It sucks but I'll get through it. I'm a survivor. I'm limited, for now, but I'll be fine :) x  
Beca: So, I don't really know what you want to do tomorrow. I can't really think of anything :/  
Chloe: How about we have a party at mine and Bree's place? We can invite the Bella's and try and get everyone to bond a little more and we can still hang out? I'm sure Aubrey would agree if I told her I think it'd help the Bella's.**

After nearly an hour trying to decide what to wear over to Chloe's, Beca slid into some black skinny jeans that made her ass pop, a black shirt with Sia and David Guetta printed onto it, a black blazer and a bright blue scarf. She was trying to ignore the butterflies that raged in her stomach every time she thought about seeing Chloe but it was getting harder and harder. She was beginning to realise that these feelings might not fade any time soon.

At first the party was fairly quiet but after a few drinks everyone started to loosen up a little bit. Aubrey grinding with Stacy and most of the girls stood around cheering. Chloe and Cynthia-Rose decided to join in, doing the same. While watching, Beca started to get the familiar feeling of butterflies fluttering right across her abdomen.

"TRUTH OR DARE!" Fat Amy shouted. The girls agreed to play later, after they'd had a few more drinks.

When the time finally came for Truth or Dare, Beca reluctantly sat down and joined the group.

"I'm going first" Fat Amy announced and everyone nodded excitedly, "Okay, Aubrey, truth or dare?"

"Dare, you aca-bitch!" Aubrey slurred at her friend.

"I dare you… I dare you to dry hump that pillow over there for a full minute" Amy smirked while Aubrey jumped onto the pillow and grinded into it.

The girls clapped and encouraged the blonde on.

"Chloe, truth or dare?" Aubrey asked when she was finished riding the pillow.

"Dare," the redhead was smug, "Do your best"

"I dare you to streak across campus"

Barely any time passed before Chloe was naked and running out the front door. Beca watched in astonishment the whole time.

"TRUTH OR DARE, BECCA" the redhead screamed as she ran back towards the house.

"Dare." Beca replied nervously.

"I dare you to strip down to your bra and undies and not put your clothes back on until the end of the game" Chloe stated simply. If it was any of the other Bella's, she would have said completely naked, but she could sense that Beca wasn't quite as comfortable as everyone else, so she wanted her to still have something to hide behind… even if it wasn't much.

Beca panicked. She knew this game was a bad idea. It never lead to anything good. She knew she couldn't get out of it though, so she turned away from the Bella's and took off most of her clothes. Just as she was about to turn back around, she saw a small blanket a few feet away. Quickly Beca ran to it and pulled it around herself and then sat down with the group.

"That's cheating!" Stacie called out, and then a few more of the Bella's joined in with the complaints.

"Chloe made the dare, so I think so be fair, she gets to decide whether or not Beca is cheating" Fat Amy said, trying to put an end to the argument. Everyone turned to Chloe. As much as she wanted to stare at Beca's body, she knew that she was extremely uncomfortable having that little clothing on, even when wrapped in a blanket.

"She's not cheating," the redhead declared, "I mean, I only said she couldn't put any more clothes on"

There were a few more complaints, but the game continued. After a few more stupid dares and a few awkward truths, it was Aubrey's turn again.

"Beca, truth or dare"

Beca wasn't stupid enough to pick dare again- she knew the blanket would have to go if she did. "Truth"

"Describe your first time" she said smugly.

"Ahh, well, I haven't actually had sex before. I know, shock, horror, right? I've never been in a proper relationship, so it's never happened" Beca said casually. Aubrey stared at her for a little while, trying to work out if it was the truth or not.

"Okay, well, since you can't answer that properly, tell us about your first kiss" Aubrey rolled her eyes at how lame her question sounded. There was a very long, awkward silence.

"I, um, I've never been in a relationship. The only people I've ever wanted to be with were out of my league and the only people who wanted to be with me, well, I wasn't interested. So, I haven't really kissed anyone either" Beca replied while staring intently at the floor, making sure she didn't make eye contact with anyone.

"But you're 19, Beca. Surely you've kissed someone?" Aubrey said, at first not believing the brunette, but as she continued to stare at the ground refusing to look at anyone, she realised that she'd been telling the truth. "Okay, well, I don't have any other questions so I guess it's your turn"

"Fat Amy, truth or dare?" Beca asked, still looking at the floor.

"Truth, amigo! Ask me something really awkward, that way you'll stop being so embarrassed" Amy said happily.

"Have you ever touched yourself, ahh, sexually?" Beca asked with a blush creeping over her face.

"Every day of my life" Amy responded with a wink.

"Aubrey, Truth or dare?" Amy turned to the blonde nearby.

"Dare!" Aubrey slurred, taking another swig of her drink.

Fat Amy bent down next to Aubrey and whispered something in her ear. It took a few seconds to register what she was saying, but when the blonde worked it out, she grinned wickedly.

"Done!" She exclaimed, still grinning from ear to ear.

Everyone looked around at each other confused. Nobody knew what Aubrey's dare had been.

"Chloe, truth or dare?" She turned to her best friend with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. The redhead couldn't work out what she was planning, but she had a 50/50 shot at avoiding whatever it was.

"Ahh… dare" She said nervously. Somehow, Aubrey's grin got even bigger.

"I dare you to take Beca- without the blanket, over into that storage closet over there for ten minutes and make-out. Also, you have to be in your underwear "

"Bree, that's like three dares in one!" Chloe complained, suddenly feeling her own butterflies.

"I'm drunk, so I don't really care" Aubrey simply stated while trying to shoe her off into the closet.

Beca was sitting on the spot frozen. Chloe walked over and grabbed her hand. She had to tug a few times before the brunette moved. Awkwardly, the two walked towards the closet together.

"Leave the blanket out here and we want to see some hickies when you come out" Fat Amy screamed at them.

Beca threw the blanket onto the floor, thinking she'd have to run to closet so nobody would see her, but to her surprise, Chloe wrapped herself around the brunette, making getting a good view of her very difficult.


	6. Heated First Kiss

The brunette and redhead stepped into the closet awkwardly. Chloe flicked the light switch and Beca looked around to see unopened boxes stacked around the edge of the small room and a chair sitting in the corner. Chloe grabbed the chair and dragged it to the middle of the space, gesturing for Beca to sit down. The brunette hesitantly sat down while trying to avoid looking at the girl in front of her.

"I'm not going to bite," Chloe whispered to her while crouching down, "well, unless you're into that kind of thing" she jokingly added with a wink. Beca couldn't help but laugh at how cheesy the redhead was being, but she didn't say anything.

"Beca, I know that I'm supposed to make out with you right now, but we don't have to do anything you're not okay with, alright? Don't let them pressure you into this. It's okay to not want to" Chloe said sweetly, trying to relax the nervous girl on the chair.

After a few short moments Beca spoke up.

"I'm okay with it," she spoke softly; "I've just never kissed anyone before, I think I just need a minute"

Chloe patiently stayed by Beca's side, smiling at her every so often to calm her down. After about a minute, Beca made eye contact and nodded at the ginger, giving her the okay she'd been waiting for.

The brunette looked away from the other woman as she got up and started to sit on Beca's lap, facing her. The redhead barely got a few centimetres onto her lap before Beca spoke up.

"Wait" she said, going red.

"I'm sorry!" Chloe said, quickly getting off her lap and trying to step away from her.

"No, no, don't be sorry, that's not it. You, umm, forgot something" she said quietly.

"What do you mean?" The redhead gave her a confused look.

"You're… you… Aubrey said we both had to be in our underwear" Beca said as barely even a whisper.

Chloe smirked and asked her if she was sure. When she received a nod in response, the redhead quickly pulled her shirt off and slid out of her pants. Before the girl even had a chance to give her a look-over, Chloe straddled her lap and put her arms around the girl's neck.

Beca noticed Chloe's smooth legs run up hers as she sat in her lap and she felt a familiar tingling shoot across her body. As she looked up, she saw the redhead's eyes glaze over with what could only be lust. Her eyes briefly wandered down her chest and abdomen and then back up to her face, stopping at the ginger's lips.

Chloe couldn't help but notice the way the girl beneath her was watching her lips. Knowing that the girl she'd been crushing on wanted to kiss her started to turn her on.

"You ready to have your world rocked?" Chloe winked at the girl, making her shiver with anticipation. Once again, she was greeted with a simple nod.

The redhead leaned down to give her lips the pleasure of touching Beca's. When their mouths met, Beca pulled back slightly before bending forward to reunite their soft lips. At first Chloe's kisses were just pecks, but as the brunette became more comfortable, they turned into open-mouth kisses. After 30 seconds of this, Beca gave in to her desires and pulled the girl closer by her hips, and as she did so, she felt the girl smile into the kiss.

Chloe took this as a sign that it was okay to continue and brushed her tongue over Beca's bottom lip. The brunette let out an involuntary moan at the unexpected touch. Chloe giggled as she felt the girl's face flush beneath her.

"Enjoying yourself, hey?" the redhead murmured seductively before suddenly attaching her lips to the brunettes neck, kissing to her pulse point. Beca moaned once again, but this time it spurred Chloe on to kiss her neck more passionately. When she finally lifted her head to get another taste of Beca's lips, she saw a trail of purple marks along the younger girl's neck.

Chloe's hands began to roam Beca's bare skin and the brunette decided to mimic the more experienced woman's actions by exploring the redhead's stomach with her own hands. The two became more and more heated, each trying their hardest to ignore their butterfly-frenzied stomachs. With each passing moment, the scene became more and more passionate. Eventually Chloe needed to breathe, so she broke the contact between their lips. But she didn't leave Beca with nothing. As she pulled her lips away she made eye contact with the brunette and smirking, right before she began to grind along the younger girl's thigh.

Beca suddenly felt breathless when the ginger ran her core over bare flesh. She thought she'd reached her peak of how turned on she could get until she felt the redhead's underwear become wet while rubbing against her. The moisture seeping through made Beca pull her back into a heated kiss, while her hands franticly roamed the girl's body, stopping at her chest and massaging circles with the palms of her hands into the thin lace that covered her breasts.

Chloe traced her fingers down Beca's side, suddenly needing to feel how wet the other girl was becoming. When she reached the destination, she hesitated for only a second before running her hand across the other girl's sex. The girl jumped beneath her in surprise, but continued to lean into their kiss.

Just as Chloe was about to slide the brunette's underwear to the side to allow her access, Fat Amy burst through the door.

The two girls jumped apart at the sound of someone entering the closet.

"I, ahh, was just coming to tell you that your ten minutes is up. I can see now that maybe I should have knocked" Fat Amy laughed before walking back out of the closet.

"Get dressed and come back out here you filthy animals" Fat Amy yelled back with a wink.

The two girls looked at each other awkwardly before Chloe started to redress and Beca simply muttered "Fuck."


	7. Adorkable

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I didn't update for a while. Once I realised that some people were actually reading it I got worried that I'd fuck it up and ruin it, so I kept putting off updating haha. But that was silly of me, so to make up for not updating I'm going to try and give you guys a few more chapters over a few days. I hope it's okay!**

* * *

Just as Beca was about to brave the drunken Bella's outside, Chloe grabbed her hand lightly and pulled her out of view from the others. Beca felt the redhead's arms snake around her neck as the girl leaned in close.

"If I were you, I'd pretend to be really confident when I walked back out there. They'll get bored of teasing you if you don't seem to be embarrassed" Chloe advised.

"Uhh, thanks" was all Beca could manage to get out. She was distracted by how close the redhead was.

Chloe moved her mouth to hover over Beca's ear. "For what it's worth, I really enjoyed that. If you ever wanted to practice kissing, come find me" she breathed seductively, giving her ear lobe a light suck. A shiver shot through the brunette at the physical touch.

Beca didn't have a chance to react though- Chloe instantly left the closet and went back to join the noisy Bella's.

* * *

After 20 minutes, most of the teasing had stopped. Occasionally someone would comment on the hickies Chloe left her, but it wouldn't last long. Beca thought she was going to die of embarrassment when she first walked out with her hair a mess and hickies running down one side of her neck. When she lost the sheepish look and took Chloe's advice about acting confident, the topic was dropped. Until it was time to make the sleeping arrangements, that is.

"Lilly, Fat Amy and Cynthia have the spare room," Aubrey started, "Jessica and Denise can take the lounge room"

"I'm sharing with you, Aubrey!" Stacie slurred in the tall blonde's direction.

"Yes, and Stacie and I will be sharing my room" Aubrey blushed.

"What about me?" Beca asked, confused. She'd had a few drinks since coming out of the closet- the _actual _closet.

"You're with me, silly" Chloe chirped in her usually excited way.

The rest of the Bella's teased the brunette until Chloe dragged her upstairs away from the giggling girls, admittedly having a chuckle to herself as well.

Beca, once again, was extremely nervous to be alone with the redhead. Not that they were doing anything other than sitting in Chloe's room deciding what movie they were going to watch. Beca's butterflies were so strong that she barely even cared that she was about to have to sit through at least an hour and a half of some predictable plotline.

"What do you want to watch?" Chloe asked with a huge grin.

"Umm, anything you want" She mumbled in response.

"Anything at all? You really don't care?" She asked, amused.

"Nope. Anything. You choose."

"Well do you want something that'll make you laugh? Something that'll make you scared? Something that'll make you cry?" The redhead asked, trying to narrow down her choices.

Beca started laughing at the last suggestion.

"What?" Chloe was confused.

"Please, as if a _movie _could make _me _cry," She stated, as if it was obvious.

A sly grin crept onto Chloe's face.

"Oh really? You think I couldn't find a movie that'd make you cry?"

"I honestly don't think you stand a chance, Red"

The two made a bet- if Chloe's choice managed to make Beca cry, even a tiny bit, Beca had to kiss her again. If Beca didn't cry, she didn't have to watch movies with Chloe again for at least two months. As much as Beca didn't want to watch any more movies, she secretly hoped she'd lose the bet, simply so she had an excuse to kiss the beautiful redhead again without having to admit to any feelings.

* * *

Before the movie, Chloe and Beca each had a shower. When Beca got out, she realised that she hadn't brought any pyjamas, so she needed to borrow something. What she didn't know was that Chloe didn't own any pyjama pants; she just slept in oversized shirts and underwear. As much as Beca wanted some pants, her jeans were too uncomfortable to sleep in, so she agreed to an oversized shirt and underwear.

Beca put on the large Mickey Mouse shirt that Chloe threw at her (which looked extra large on her tiny frame). When she turned around she saw Chloe in a matching Minnie Mouse shirt.

"We're adorable!" Chloe grinned.

"Oh god, we're like one of those dorky matching couples or something" Beca said with a horrified look on her face- although she kind of thought it was a little bit cute that she'd chosen the matching shirts when she could have just given her any.

"I think you mean _adorable_" the redhead corrected.

"No, I definitely meant dorky" Beca concluded.

"Okay, we're _adorkable_!" She beamed.

Beca shuddered at the word 'adorkable'.

"Fine, I'll agree that it's adorable if you don't say that word ever again" Beca said with a laugh. Chloe couldn't help but giggle while reaching out to grab Beca's hand and pull her onto the bed.

"Just so you know, when I watch horror movies, action movies and sad movies, I need a cuddle buddy to hide behind. Since it's just us two here, you're it." She stated before nestling in to the brunettes side with her head in the girl's lap.

* * *

At first Beca was secretly hoping she'd lose the bet, but then her competitive side kicked in. She was determined not to cry. Not that she really thought there was any chance she would cry- no movie had ever managed to bring that kind of emotion to the brunette. She didn't think it was possible. That was, until she saw the movie Chloe had picked.

_Marley and Me._

Beca's heart felt like it stopped when she saw the movie title on the screen. She remembered reading the book a few years earlier and crying for two whole hours afterwards. The brunette had a huge soft spot for dogs. Any kind of dog, big or small, made her heart melt. She was a sucker for dogs.

This wasn't going to be as easy as she thought.

For the first hour of the movie, Beca was fine. She knew what was coming up, but she'd convinced herself she could handle it. Movies didn't express as much emotion as books, right? Wrong.

Chloe was snuggled in to Beca, wiping her nose with a tissue wondering how the brunette hadn't cracked it at the movie yet. The redhead had been crying for ten minutes now and she hadn't heard anything from the girl beneath her. She'd all but thought she'd lost the bet when all of a sudden there was a loud sob nearby. Followed by another. And another.

Beca had been crying silently for a few minutes before she couldn't hold it in anymore and let out a series of almighty sobs. She tried to stop herself but she couldn't. Chloe sat up and tried to offer her some comfort but it didn't help. Beca was inconsolable. Even the redhead couldn't do anything to calm her down.

Neither of them thought that Beca would be the one to cry uncontrollably over the movie. Chloe thought that the chances of Beca even losing one tear were considerably low. But there she was, sobbing in Chloe's arms.  
_

Beca ended up crying over forty minutes before even acknowledging Chloe trying to soothe her. When the tears finally stopped, the pair stayed in the embrace for a few minutes without saying anything. Neither was sure what to say. Chloe didn't want to be the first to talk in case Beca didn't want to, and Beca was far too embarrassed to say anything.

After a long silence, Beca finally decided to say something so that they could hopefully forget about it.

"Sorry about that" Beca laughed awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl next to her.

"Hey, it's okay. Sorry for picking that movie, I wanted to win the bet but I didn't want to upset you" Chloe said apologetically.

"Not your fault, you didn't know. It just reminded me of my dog Snowy who had to be put down a few years back. I'd had her since I was about one 18 months old and she was with me until I was nearly 17. She was a white Labrador like Marley and so it reminded me a lot of her last day." Beca said, not really wanting to go into any more detail.

Chloe sensed that was all Beca wanted to say about it, so she just tightened their embrace.

* * *

Chloe changed the subject many times and before long, Beca's tears were forgotten. During one of their conversations, Chloe mentioned something about a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven that she played back in High School. The two went back to an awkward silence after it was mentioned, each of them being reminded of their earlier kiss in the closet.

"Do you want to talk about it, Becs?" The redhead eventually asked.

"Talk about what?"

"Us. Earlier. In the closet?" She explained quickly.

"I guess, if you want to" Beca blushed.

"Okay, well, I just want to say that we're okay, or at least I think we are. So you don't have to worry about it ruining our friendship or anything. I mean, I've kissed plenty of my friends before- most of them not quite like that, but still. I know it was your first kiss though, so it'd make sense if you were worrying about the implications of kissing me"

"Okay" Beca said, still avoiding Chloe's eyes.

"What?" Chloe asked, trying to figure out why the brunette wouldn't look at her and why she'd received such a short response.

"Nothing. We're alright, Chlo."

"Then why won't you look at me and tell me what you're thinking?" She asked quietly, grabbing her hand in a reassuring way.

"I'm just nervous. I've never kissed anyone before you or done anything like that and we're just friends so I don't know whether we just go back to normal or if things will be weird between us" She admitted.

"Lovely, we're fine. Trust me. I've made out with half of the girls that were here tonight, it's no big deal with me. You don't have to worry about me wanting a relationship. You can relax!" The redhead laughed. Beca joined in with the laughing, but she felt a little disappointed at the other girls words.

Eventually the two decided to go to sleep spooning. This time, Chloe took the role as big spoon, since Beca had been upset and the redhead decided she could do with a cuddle more.


	8. Frustration

Over the next week, Aubrey allowed the Bella's to have a break from rehearsals so that they could try and bond in a more relaxed setting. Chloe had convinced her that they'd be more cohesive if they became friends.

Most of the Bella's took their new free time to go off and party but Chloe and Beca decided to hang out when they got the chance. Chloe kept insisting on watching movies together and because Beca hadn't won the bet, she couldn't just turn them down flat. Chloe didn't end up getting her kiss the night of Marley and Me, but neither had forgotten about that part of the bet, they just weren't sure whether they should mention it or not.

Unlike Jesse, Chloe didn't want Beca to watch movies because she wanted her to change her opinion- it just gave her the perfect excuse to cuddle the brunette. She also liked that Beca wasn't very interested in watching the movies- it meant that she spent most of the time paying attention to Chloe.

On their last night of freedom from rehearsals, Beca invited Chloe to spend the night in her dorm. Kimmy-Jin was away for the night, so she didn't have to worry about her rude roommate causing a fuss about having a guest.

Beca's dad had brought one of his old TV's to her dorm one day while she was in class since he'd gotten a newer one with the step-monster. He was trying to make college life as pleasant as he could for Beca because he wanted her to stay. As much as he wanted her to get a good education, he also just liked having her around, even if she avoided him most of the time.

Beca didn't use the TV much because she watched most of her shows online but every now and again she'd watch Grey's Anatomy or Lost Girl on it.

For Chloe's visit, she moved the flat-screen so that it was next to her bed- that way they could lie down while watching whatever crappy movies Chloe picked this time.

Chloe decided that she wanted to watch the sci-fi movie Super 8. Neither really knew much about it but it had been a gift from her older brother, so she figured now was as good of a time as any to watch it.

Beca and Chloe both cuddled in on Beca's bed. The movie didn't really excite either of them, but they continued to watch it anyway; neither wanted to stop cuddling. Just as Chloe started to drift off to sleep, she heard a familiar song.

_Titanium._

Both girls started to smirk to themselves. Beca couldn't help but wonder what the song was doing to Chloe and the redhead was enjoying listening to her lady-jam. The song stopped playing and the movie continued, but Chloe wasn't tired anymore and Beca was highly amused by her obviously sexually frustrated friend.

Beca knew for someone who was supposed to be straight, she was way too interested in how aroused Chloe was, but she didn't really care at this stage. They'd made out in a closet while only wearing underwear and sung naked in the shower together, so this was far from the gayest she'd been with the girl.

Eventually Beca couldn't contain herself any longer and she began to laugh at the frustrated redhead in her arms.

"What's so funny?" Chloe turned to her with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, nothing. Go back to your movie." Beca said unconvincingly. Chloe playfully punched her arm.

"Tell me!" She laughed as she punched her friend again.

"Nothing!"

"IF YOU DON'T TELL ME I WILL TICKLE YOU" Chloe warned. Beca took a second to think about her options and decided to tell her. Beca was extremely ticklish, so if the redhead even gave a half-hearted attempt at it, the brunette would fall into a fit of uncontrollable giggling. She didn't think that'd do much for her badass reputation.

"You're just so frustrated! Your eyes glazed over the second that song started playing and a predatory smile crept onto your face!" Beca laughed.

Chloe looked embarrassed for all of three seconds before jumping on the brunette and tickling her.

Beca knew she shouldn't tease the other girl any more if she wanted the tickling to stop, but she couldn't help herself.

"Why don't- you just go- and listen to- that song for- and let all your frustrations go?" Beca teased between laughs.

"Well I wouldn't need to if it wasn't for you!" Chloe blurted out while tickling the girl. It took a few seconds for both girls to realise what had been said. Chloe stopped tickling the brunette and laid back down.

"Have you learned your lesson about teasing me, Miss Mitchell?" Chloe asked, hoping Beca hadn't been paying attention.

"What do you mean?" Beca asked with a confused look on her face.

"You were teasing me about my lady jam and-"Chloe started.

"No, not that. The other thing. About it being my fault?" She questioned.

"Oh, that. I dunno, I wasn't thinking when I said that" Was the only thing Chloe could muster up as an excuse.

After a long awkward silence, Beca decided to try and ask her straight out.

"Were you, uhh, were you trying to say that I'm the reason you're sexually frustrated?" As soon as she asked, her face went bright red and she was about to take the question back because it suddenly seemed unlikely, but Chloe responded before she could.

"Yes." Was all Chloe said before cuddling in to Beca and hiding her face.

Chloe Beale is… _embarrassed?_

Beca took a moment to take in what Chloe just admitted to and then decided she wanted to know more.

"How is it my fault?" Beca laughed. She couldn't believe someone was sexually frustrated because of her.

"Because of the other night! You got me so worked up. I wanted to finish what we started in the closet. I was so turned on but then it stopped." Chloe tried to explain with her face still buried into the brunette's side.

"But why didn't you just finish yourself off when you got some time to yourself?" Beca asked, still confused.

"Because it's not the same. Once you start with someone and don't finish, it just keeps building up and doing it yourself helps to lessen it for a while but it keeps coming back until you actually have sex with someone. I don't know why, that's just what it's like"

Beca decided to drop it for the time being and the two went back to watching the movie. She didn't want Chloe to be feeling uncomfortable or embarrassed.

* * *

The girls watched another two movies and ate dinner together before getting ready for bed. Beca felt bad about continuing to question Chloe earlier, so she wrapped her arms around the taller girl and pulled her in close. Usually they just spooned, but this time Beca made sure Chloe was facing her so she knew everything was okay between them. She could sense that the redhead had been worrying since their earlier conversation.

"I wasn't saying that I have a crush on you earlier. I was just saying you made me sexually frustrated so please don't be worried about me liking you" Chloe said as barely a whisper. The redhead's eyes were closed but Beca could tell that she was upset.

"I wasn't worried about that, Chlo." The brunette simply stated before planting a soft kiss on her forehead to reassure her.

Both girls were surprised at how intimate Beca had been with her over the past week, but this was a whole new level for Beca. The brunette was slightly alarmed that she'd been more touchy-feely with the other girl because she still wasn't 100% sure if she was okay with her feelings towards her.

Chloe cuddled in closer to the younger girl with a content smile on her face.

"Hey Chlo?" Beca asked quietly.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

After a few seconds Beca decided to dismiss what she was going to ask the redhead.

"No, ask me" Chloe said, opening her eyes and looking the shorter girl in the eyes for the first time since she'd been questioned earlier.

"I was just… I was just going to ask if you did have any feelings for me. But you don't have to answer if you don't want to. I won't get weird or anything, I'm just curious." She whispered hesitantly.

After a long pause, Chloe buried her face back into the brunette and closed her eyes. Beca thought that she must have decided she didn't want to answer the question. She almost regretted asking, but then after a few seconds Chloe slowly started to nod into her side with a barely audible "maybe".

Beca felt the older girl grip her a little tighter, as if she was expecting her to try and pull away. The brunette felt sorry for the girl hugging her, she reciprocated the girl's feelings and she knew it, even if she denied it, but she wasn't ready to say so just yet. But she knew the other girl was really worried about how her near-admission would affect their friendship.

The brunette pulled away slightly and Chloe gave an involuntary pout. Expecting the worst, the redhead braced herself for what was coming. But Beca freed her arms just enough to gently cup the other girl's face and pull her into a soft kiss. It only lasted a few seconds before Beca pulled back out of it, but it was enough to change the redhead's mood.

Chloe raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her. She wasn't sure what that kiss meant.

"I lost that bet, remember? I owed you." Beca said softly before rolling over and facing her wall. Chloe was still unsure of if the two were okay until Beca reached her arm backwards and fumbled around until she found Chloe's right hand and tugged until the redhead moved closer to spoon her. Beca pulled her hand up to her mouth and placing a small kiss on it before going to sleep.


	9. Strip Ship

Over the next two weeks, Beca is barely able to see Chloe except for at rehearsals. Beca's radio shifts seemed to line up with Chloe's breaks and during Beca's breaks, Chloe had class. The two sent each other messages and made sure to keep in contact but it wasn't the same as being able to spend all of their time together.

Jesse decided he'd try and make up for Chloe's absence by following Beca around like a lost puppy dog and making himself at home wherever they were. It wasn't so bad. Sure, he had some annoying habits, but he was a pretty good friend to Beca and he kept her from going insane without her redhead around.

While hanging out with Jesse, Beca heard about the Riff-off that the Bella's were performing in. Now it made sense that Aubrey had started making rehearsals longer. Although it'd probably be helpful if she'd actually explain to the younger Bella's what they had to do at a Riff-off so they could actually be somewhat prepared for what they'd face.  
_

Beca had to admit that she really enjoyed the Riff-off. They didn't win but in her opinion they should have. It gave her so many new ideas for how to improve the Bella's, but of course, Aubrey shut her down. But Beca was really proud of how well they'd all adapted to the situation.

"Hey!" Chloe called out to Beca as she was leaving. As the brunette turned around to greet the familiar voice, Chloe wrapped herself around the girl in a bear hug. As tough as Beca looked from her piercings and tattoos, she was a very small girl, so the redhead's bear hug squashed her and left her gasping for breath.

"Sorry!" Chloe laughed, "I'm just excited to see you"

Beca laughed with her and the two girls walked along side by side talking until they got close to Beca's dorm room.

"Well, I guess this is where I go in" Beca said sadly, looking up at her block.

"How about you stay at mine tonight?" Chloe blurted out excitedly, desperately hoping the girl would agree.

Beca laughed and nodded.

"I'll go and have a shower and pack a bag, okay?" She said waving off her ecstatic friend.  
_

Beca had taken extra time with her shower to make sure she was nice and clean and smelled fresh. She also spent a little more time than usual picking out her clothes and pyjamas. She wanted to make sure that she looked and smelled her best.

When Beca got to Chloe's place, she noticed that there was only a dim light coming from the redhead's room. The rest of her house was in the dark.

Beca knocked but there was no answer behind the door. She was about to knock again when she got a text from Chloe.

**Chloe: Hey pretty lady, I'm in the shower but I'm pretty sure I just heard a noise at the door and Maxia is barking, so if it's you, just come on up and make yourself comfortable. If it's not you, hurry up and get over here because someone's at my house haha x**

**Beca: Yeah, it's not me. Looks like you've got yourself an intruder. I think I'll leave you to deal with that. See you later, if you make it out alive :P**

**Chloe: Hurry up and get inside, idiot haha x**

Beca laughed at the last text and let herself in, locking the door behind her. She made her way up into Chloe's room and saw that her iPod was on the dock. She decided to hit play and see what the redhead had been listening to.

Surprise, surprise, it was _Titanium _blasting through the speakers_. _On repeat.

Beca wasn't sure how long Chloe would be, so she decided to get into her pyjamas while she waited. Beca was nearly completely undressed when the redhead walked into the room in her towel. She didn't hear her though because the music was still playing. She turned to grab a pair of pants out of her bag when she saw Chloe standing there staring at her ass.

Chloe didn't even notice that Beca had caught her until she said something.

"Take a picture, Red, it'll last longer. Maybe you can use it next time you're listening to this song" She said with a wink, before continuing to get dressed.

Chloe was rendered momentarily speechless. _Did Beca just say that? Beca Mitchell?_

After another thirty seconds of silence, Beca turned around and laughed at the redhead. "I was just kidding!"  
_

For once Chloe wasn't going to make Beca sit through a movie with her. Instead, she'd planned a game of strip-battle-ships. Every time you hit the other person's ship, you get to put an item of clothing back on. Every time one of your ships sinks, you lose clothing. Whoever loses has to stay naked for an hour.

At first Beca wasn't sure about playing the game, she didn't really like her chances of staying fully dressed the entire time, but eventually she caved in and agreed to play. The temptation of a naked Chloe was too much for her.

Both girls had to have the same amount of clothing on in the beginning to make it fair.

Within ten minutes, Beca had lost her shirt and shorts and Chloe was sitting in just her underwear. In two more moves, Beca sunk Chloe's last ship, meaning she also lost her last article of clothing.

"I can't believe you actually won, Mitchell!" Chloe laughed as she stood up and slowly pulled her underwear down her long, slender legs.

Beca accidentally gulped in response to seeing the redhead naked. Sure, she saw her that one time in the shower but she barely got to look at her then. Now she knew she could look- in fact, she was almost expected to look. So she did.

"See something you like do you?" Chloe winked before turned around and shaking her butt quickly and jumping into bed.

Beca became flustered and couldn't bring herself to form words. Chloe noticed and burst into a fit of giggles.

"Get into bed, silly" She laughed, patting the spot on the bed beside her.

"Dude, no! You're naked!" Beca laughed awkwardly. Of course she wanted to join her but she knew if she went up there she'd want to do more than just talk to the naked redhead.

"I don't bite!" Chloe said, before adding seductively "Unless you're into that"

She tried to stay serious for a moment but couldn't help laughing at how shy Beca had become.

"Becaaaaa, it's weird with you being down there. I don't mind putting clothes on, the only reason I'm naked is because I lost!"

The brunette decided she'd go and join her friend on the bed. What could it hurt?

"So, now that I've proven I'm the best at battle-ships, what do you want to do now?" Beca asked.

"I dunno, you choose something because if it ends up with me deciding, you know I'll just put on a movie" The girl laughed with a shrug.

Beca couldn't help but notice the older girl's breasts move every time the girl changed position.

"How about we just listen to some music?" Beca suggested while grabbing the remote to the dock and hitting 'play'.

"Oh my god, can you get this off repeat and hit shuffle or something!" Chloe screeched with an embarrassed laugh.

"What? Is it starting to build?" Beca asked with a smirk before doing as the redhead had asked.

The redhead just groaned and pulled a pillow over her face in amused frustration at the teasing she was receiving.  
_


	10. Legs Like Jelly

**Author's Note: Smut. If you don't like smut, you might want to skip this chapter! Also, sorry if it's terrible, I don't really know what I'm doing haha.**

* * *

The two listened to music for a while telling stories about their lives.

"So what was your first time like?" Beca asked, genuinely interested to hear the story.

"Well, not so great," the redhead started with a grimace, "apparently he didn't like to wash himself regularly and he really like having his balls sucked and played with. It was really gross; I don't know how I managed to keep the vomit down"

Both girls started cracking up laughing at the story.

"What do you want your first time to be like?" The redhead asked while turning off her alarm clock.

Beca's eyes ran over the redhead's naked body before making their way up to a respectable height.

"Not gross, preferably" she answered with a slight shrug.

"You know, out of this whole time we've been friends, you've not once mentioned someone you've got your eye on," Chloe mused "why is that?"

"Oh, well, I dunno. It hasn't really come up I guess"

"Now it has!" The redhead said eagerly.

"Ugh, do we have to?" The brunette sighed and rolled her eyes. She was starting to get embarrassed already.

"By that reaction? Definitely" she laughed.

"Fuck"

"Tell me! Please?" Chloe pouted and put on her best puppy dog eyes. She knew Beca couldn't resist when she did that.

"I can't" Beca said simply.

"Why not?"

"I just… I just can't"

"I won't tell anyone, I promise! Please, Becs" Once again doing her best puppy dog eyes.

Beca closed her eyes knowing that she'd give in if she looked at Chloe with that expression any longer. Suddenly Chloe stopped pleading and Beca started to become suspicious. Just as she started to open her eyes again, Chloe started tickling her side.

The brunette let out a high-pitched squeal and tried to get away from the other girl. If there was one thing more persuasive to Beca than Chloe's puppy dog look, it was being tickled. Being extremely ticklish, Beca squirmed and tried to wiggle free of Chloe's grip to no avail.

"Fine! FINE! Just stop tickling me, please!" Beca got out between laughing. _Shit_.

Chloe stopped tickling the brunette but didn't let her free. She knew the other girl was okay and not in distress, so she kept her grip.

Beca took a big gulp and stared at the roof. She could feel Chloe's naked body on top of her, pinning her to the bed. Honestly, she didn't mind. She was just scared to admit her feelings for the redhead.

"Well, spit it out, Mitchell!" Chloe said, tickling the girl for another few seconds before pinning her down again, their faces centimetres apart.

_How does she tell her?_

"Ilikeyouidiot" Beca mumbled incoherently.

"What?" Chloe laughed. "Beca, I couldn't understand a word you just said"

Beca repeated her sentence a millisecond slower.

"Yeah, Becs, honey, I still can't hear you" The redhead laughed. Beca could feel the girl's hot breath tickling her top lip.

She couldn't say it. Her brain wouldn't let her slow down enough to say the words.

She couldn't hold out any longer. She suddenly fought back against being pinned down and managed to get an arm free. Chloe was stunned for a second wondering if she'd gone too far, when Beca snaked her arms around the back of her neck, pulling her closer, until their lips collided.

It took a few seconds for Chloe to register what was happening, but as soon as she did she released the girl beneath her and cupped her face, leaning further into the kiss. Eventually they ran out of breath and Chloe pulled away slightly, giving both of them the chance to catch their breath.

"I'm not sure if you were trying to answer the question with that kiss or distract me" The redhead admitted with a small smile.

The brunette worked up some courage and suddenly flipped the girl over so that she was now on top. Before Chloe could react, their lips were together again, more passionately this time. Within a matter of seconds, Chloe's tongue wanted entrance. Beca instantly allowed the kiss to be deepened.

Beca loved the feeling of Chloe's smooth body beneath her. She was so soft and delicate, yet that made her even sexier to Beca. Her hands began to explore the exposed skin around her. Her fingertips wandered across the nape of the girl's neck, and then they traced down her side. Chloe shuddered under the touch, her whole body tingling with desire.

The redhead's neck suddenly received attention from Beca's lips as they sucked and kissed the most sensitive areas. Chloe let out a moan when Beca nipped at her pulse point. This only spurred the brunette on.

Beca's hands made their way to Chloe's breasts, slightly tweaking the nipples. Enough to cause sensation for the girl beneath her, but careful not to create any pain. Chloe's breathing became faster. The redhead grabbed the girl's head and gently pushed it down to her left nipple so that she would use her mouth.

Beca took the hint and lightly flicked her tongue over her nipple, then ran it around in a circle, making it turn into a hard nub. She took it into her mouth and sucked while moving her tongue around it. The older girl beneath her moaned with pleasure.

Before long, Beca kissed her way to Chloe's other nipple, giving it the same attention.

Just as Beca's mouth reached half-way down the girl's stomach, she noticed gentle hands pulling her back up.

Suddenly thinking she'd gone too far, she panicked. Her eyes were filled with fear and Chloe could see it.

"Relax," the redhead whispered to her "I want to make sure you're ready for this. That's why I pulled you up"

With a quick peck on the lips, Beca was reassured that she hadn't overstepped any boundaries.

Chloe pulled the girl down directly on top of her and began to kiss her again. She started slow but they worked their way into a passionate make-out session.

The redhead rolled them over gently, making sure not to hurt the smaller girl in the process.

"I want this" Beca moaned out quietly.

"I think since it's your first time, I should start on you so you don't feel too much pressure when trying to work out what to do down there, okay?" Chloe whispered in the brunette's ear.

"Yeah, that sounds alright to me"

"We'll go slow and work you into it. If at any time you want me to stop, say so and I will. Don't worry about upsetting me because you won't, I want you to be comfortable the whole way"

The brunette nodded with a smile and then crashed their lips together again. This time it was Beca who wanted to deepen the kiss, running her tongue along the older girl's lips. Chloe instantly parted them, letting the brunette's tongue roam inside her mouth just far enough to rub along her own.

Chloe gently squeezed Beca's breasts over her shirt. As she did this she began to kiss her way to the girl's neck and then up to her ear, leaving a trail of small marks.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, Beca" Chloe drawled out into her ear before lightly nibbling her ear lobe.

"I'm going to leave your legs feeling like jelly from fucking you so hard" She continued.

"I… I thought we were going to, ahh, go slow" Beca whispered nervously.

Chloe couldn't help but giggle. The brunette was so cute when she was nervous.

"We are going to go slow, don't worry," She said making eye contact with the younger girl before moving back to whisper in her ear, "I just want to get you wet, babe".

The butterflies in Beca's stomach managed to engulf her entire body when she heard the husky tone of Chloe's voice. Goosebumps appeared all over her body and she felt Chloe smirk into her neck.

The redhead bit the girl's neck and she let out a low growl in response. Chloe wasn't sure how much longer she could stay above the belt because she herself was beginning to become quite turned on.

"What do you want, Beca?" Chloe moaned into the girl's mouth.

Beca pulled the redhead slightly closer, but that wasn't what Chloe was after.

"No, Becs, what do you want?" She smirked while looking into her eyes "You have to say what you want so that I can give it to you"

Beca sighed and looked up at the roof for a minute, before once again pulling the girl closer. Chloe couldn't help but smile at how cute the brunette was when she's nervous.

"Mmm, nope, I think I need words" She shook her head.

Beca growled in frustration. They both knew what she wanted, the older girl was just teasing her.

To encourage Beca to talk, Chloe manoeuvred her leg between the brunette's and began to grind down slowly. The younger girl moaned instantly when Chloe made contact with her core.

"Now, what do you want?" She purred.

"Fuck me" Beca whispered.

"Sorry, what was that, babe? I couldn't hear you."

"Fuck me. I want you to fuck me, Chloe"

And that was all it took for the redhead to move straight to the girls pyjama pants. She hesitated for a few seconds before pulling them down to her ankles, and then throwing them across the room. Kissing her way back up Beca's thighs, Chloe could feel the skin flushing underneath her touch. Beca threw her shirt off and undid her bra while Chloe teased so close to where she really wanted her.

The redhead kissed her way over the girl's underwear. Through the fabric, Chloe could feel how wet Beca had become. She found Beca's clit with her tongue and ran it in slow circles. She knew it wouldn't take long for Bec to finish, so she teased her some more before giving in to what they both really wanted.

She ran her hands up Beca's body, gently squeezing Beca's reassuringly before letting them continue up towards her breasts. She began to play with both nipples whilst still teasing Beca through her underwear. She could feel Beca's heart pounding and her breath become ragged. She knew if she didn't get to business soon, the girl beneath her would finish while still being teased.

Giving her nipples one last tweak, Chloe began to pull down Beca's underwear- with her teeth. The brunette was so close already.

Chloe moved back up to Beca and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before making her way back down to her wet centre. Wasting no time at all, she ran a finger through the girl's slick folds. Beca moaned with anticipation, needing to be filled.

"Please… please" Beca begged.

Chloe smiled and did as she was told- quickly inserting two fingers into the brunette's sex. Her fingers were instantly coated in Beca's desire.

As she began to thrust in and out slowly, Chloe moved her tongue onto the girl's clit and started to suck. Beca was nearly thrown over the edge immediately. She'd never experienced this kind of pleasure before.

The redhead's thrusting became faster, and as it did, she started a "come hither" motion on Beca's front wall. Circling her tongue around the clit and thrusting, Beca neared her climax. The brunette's hands found their way into Chloe's red locks, gripping on tightly and pushing her face in deeper, needing more of her.

"Mmm, Becs, come for me" Chloe moaned into the girl while continuing the motions.

And with that, Beca was thrown into oblivion. Her back arched and she could no longer control herself, she screamed Chloe's name.

Chloe felt her hair being pulled and the girl writhe beneath her. Her fingers found it harder to thrust as Beca's walls tightened around them. With her free hand, Chloe scratched down Beca's torso, adding a new sensation to the mix.

Beca rode out her orgasm, moaning Chloe's name. She never knew it was possible to feel that good.

After what seemed like hours, Beca's orgasm subsided and she tried to catch her breath. Chloe had stopped her movements, trying to give the girl a chance to recover.

When she thought she could handle the touch, the redhead dipped her tongue between the girl's folds, wanting to lick up every bit of arousal that she could.

Chloe made her way back up to Beca, planting a soft kiss on her lips. Beca slowly opened her eyes to see the redhead seductively suck her fingers dry. She closed her eyes again, realising that she needed a little more time to get her energy back.

The redhead simply giggled and cuddled into the smaller girl, knowing she was exhausted. She half expected Beca to fall asleep, especially since she wasn't used to that kind of exertion.

She was right. Within a minute, Beca's light snoring filled the room. Chloe didn't mind though, she was just happy to have made the girl feel so good.


End file.
